theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Specials/Films
The following details are about promotional material made to either introduce the characters of VeggieTales ''to distributors, television specials, and deleted scenes from certain episodes. Mr. Cuke's Screen Test (1989 Lost Animation Test) 'Mr. Cuke's Screen Test' is an animation test featuring ''VeggieTales character Larry the Cucumber that was created in 1991, 2 years before the first VeggieTales episode was released. Nothing of the episode has been seen or heard of since. The animation test was created by VeggieTales co-creator Phil Vischer. According to Visher, on the commentary on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!", the test was the very first piece of VeggieTales animation featuring the first VeggieTales character ever made; Larry the Cucumber. The short is said to be 12 seconds long and just has Larry the Cucumber (or Mr. Cuke as he was known back then) looking off center at the camera and smiles and then hops around on the kitchen countertop. This would soon be the center stage for Bob and Larry during each VeggieTales episode. UPDATE 7/4/14: A VHS rip featuring Phil Vischer discussing the origins of VeggieTales and showcasing some early animation tests has been uploaded to Youtube. "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test" is at 2:36. Take 38 (1992 VeggieTales Promotional Short) UPDATE 6/8/14: The entire page was revised to include more detailed and accurate info, as well as a low quality upload of the actual promo itself. UPDATE 6/10/14: New info was added to said promo's page, regarding it's very small availability. UPDATE 7/4/14: A VHS rip of the short was uploaded to YouTube again, and placed on its TVTE page. In July 1992, Phil Vischer (co-creator of VeggieTales and founder of Big Idea) made a promo called VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38 ''(also known simply as ''Take 38) in order to try and sell his new series, VeggieTales, to several Christian publishers in order to get the money in order to make it. The piece starts out with Bob the Tomato in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while Larry (voiced here by either Phil or his assistant, Mike Nawrocki, with a voice extremely similar to Jerry Gourd, who was voiced by Phil, Scallion #2, and Jean-Claude, who were voiced by Mike) is looking for his blue plastic wind-up lobster. The music in the background during his speech is “The Battle Hymn of the Republic” as hummed by Phil and Mike which was originally not a part of the short but added by Phil to show the publishers he was trying to sell the series to that they could handle music. It ends with the first appearances of Archibald Asparagus (at this point simply an unnamed snotty British asparagus that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his wife (who later became Mom Asparagus while Archie would be given another wife rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus). Archibald comments on how he thinks the idea of VeggieTales is absurd as he believes vegetables are only meant to be cooked and not put on television. His wife however mentions that she kind of likes the idea. She also corrects him when he refers to Larry as a pickle instead of a cucumber which later became a running gag in the series that still occasionally pops up. As of 2014, the only known commercial release of this promo was on the VHS of the very first'' '''VeggieTales ''show, Where’s God When I’m S-Scared? (made and released a year after'' ''Take 38), when it was reissued in February 2004 as a part of the ''VeggieTales Classics ''collection. A DVD version of the show was also released at the same time although on June 9, 2014 Jon Lopez (known on YouTube as JonMastu .Productions) confirmed on deviantART that the promo can't be accessed on any copy of the DVD from 2004 through early 2008 (this version was discontinued in mid-2008 when the 15th anniversary collector's edition was released) making it a VHS exclusive. The 2004 VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? went out of print in mid-2006 (along with the rest of the VeggieTales shows on VHS due to all shows starting with Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple being DVD only) but it can still be purchased on such sites as Amazon and occasionally shows up on eBay for relativity cheap and acceptable prices. The promo was finally uploaded on May 30, 2014 by Nathan Buede. Take 60 (1993 VeggieTales Promotional Short) ''VeggieTales Take 60'' is a Christian computer-animated direct-to-video children's series. In January 20, 1993, Phil Vischer (co-creator of VeggieTales and founder of Big Idea) made a promo called ''VeggieTales Screen Test Take 60 (also known simply as '''''Take 60) sequel to Take 38 in order to try and sell the series to several Christian publishers in order to get the money in order to make it. VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! was a VeggieTales television special. It originally aired on Ion Television (formerly Pax TV) in December 19, 1998 and 1999. VHS released in December 22, 1998, October 5, 1999, and November 7, 2000 by Lyrick Studios. And seen on Holiday Double Feature released October 5, 2004 by SONY Wonder. Plot The special took place on a big stage where the Veggies have ostensibly booked time with a major network to air a special film as part for the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! However, one big problem becomes almost immediately clear - Larry the Cucumber can't find the film. Given this discouraging news, the Veggies attempt to fill the time with a variety of musical performances. First up is Junior Asparagus who is being uplinked by satellite live from the Holy Lands. He sings the song "While By My Sheep" surrounded by a flock of sheep that bleat along with the melody. When the satellite uplink is lost, the Veggies continue to scramble while Pa Grape attempts to buy time with the network, which is threatening to pull the plug on the production. Next up is "Silly Songs With Larry" were Larry sings "Oh Santa" The third musical number features Archibald Asparagus singing a German folk song, "Ring, Little Bells", while ringing some bells. Larry joins in, but as the song ends the Veggies learn that the network is about to pull the plug. Fortunately the film reel is found by Jimmy with the feature The Toy That Saved Christmas is played. Déjà Grape Déjà Grape is a alternative ending for The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (film) Plot Sometime after the events of rescuing Alexander, George tells Sedgewick to get rid of his devices as they're troublesome. Sedgewick tries to convince him that they're useful. George notices that one of the devices is the Helpseeker, which Sedgewick states he modified it so he can get a whole armada of rowboats. However, it first brought a rowboat that almost hit the trio. George gets mad about and nabs the device from Sedgewick. But then he gets a illusion of himself from a few minutes ago, which sort of caused a riff of the space-time continuum. Elliot decides to give a gizmo a go, only to turn into a infant. They decided to use the Helpseeker to transform Elliot back to his adult self. Category:Specials/Films